Highschool of the Dead Delving Into Darkness
by Anti-Shadow
Summary: Delve into darkness and insanity as the young swordsman Ryu go's on a quest to kill his murderous father who plans on making Japan his own personal undead kingdom. Rated M and will include all HSOTD cast.


Introduction

Sup people, Anti-Shadow here with a new story. Some of you may have read my prototype crossover with HSOTD and may say, well are you going to finish that first. The answer is yes but I am taking a break from prototype and focusing on a story with more reality to it.

Be warned that this story revolves around blood, violence, a little sexual content, and a quest to kill ones father so be advised and I hope you will like it.

Now here is Ryu's Stats

Name- Ryu Kyodaina, translates to Mighty Dragon.

Age- 17

Gender- Male, what did you expect.

Personality- Cool, Calm, Dark at times.

Appearance- Snow White bed head style hair that stretches down to the back his neck, and his bangs almost cover his dark blue eyes. Light skin with a hint of tan to it. Skinny but surprisingly powerful muscular build, but not overly buff.

Clothing- Black long sleeve shirt with a white dragon insignia on the chest area, black laceless sneakers and black pants with flames at the pants sleeves.

Occupation- Traveler, Warrior

Strengths- Level Headed, Doesn't panic under pressure, and has his fighting styles.

Weaknesses- A dark past that holds him back, and his willingness to sacrifice himself to stop his father.

Weapons- His fighting styles and his white bladed Kotetsu katana sword that has the blade forged all the way into the handle, it is ornamented with a white zombie apocalypse hand guard, white nylon wrap around the iron handle, and a white wooden scabbard with black Chinese text across the right side.

Fighting Styles- Kendo, Baraw a form of Eskrima which is a fighting style of the Philippines, trained in the art of the sword in Taijiquan. Ryu has combined these into his own unique fighting style.

**Now for chapter 1, enjoy.**

**Chapter 1- The White Warrior**

In the dead infested city of Tokonosu, the dead shuffled around the blood stain streets. Smoke rose from several ruined buildings out in the distance, indications that the countries law enforcement had tried to stop the inevitable end.

At a nearby airport overlooking the ravaged city, a small passenger jet landed on the nearby runway. As the plane came to a halt in the center of the runway, the door popped open and a tall young man with a white handled sword in a white wooden scabbard rested at his back, walked down the steps of the plane. As he stepped onto the pavement of the runway, he looked around at several zombies lumbering toward the plane, moaning and clicking there teeth hungrily.

The boy narrowed his eyes and turned around the the pilot,"Thanks for the lift Rick, I can take it from here." he said.

"You sure you want to go threw with this? I mean you can always hitch a ride with me to Alaska and stay with my family." Rick frowned.

"I have some unfinished business here, besides you should probably get out of here before more of Them come." the boy replied coolly.

"Alright, its your funeral then. See you around Ryu." Rick bided fairwell as he pulled the plane door closed and started the plane.

Ryu looked back at the plane as it pulled around and rolled down the runway, picking speed up and running over several of Them over as it go's before finally launching into the air.

One of Them came closer, a highschool girl from the looks of it due to her school uniform. As she came closer, moaning with out stretched arms, Ryu coolly looked over at her.

Ryu grabbed his katana handle and slowly pulled it out of the scabbard. The katana came out with a loud _SHIING _and gleamed in the sunlight. As the undead girl neared, Ryu lunged forward with blinding speed and quickly sliced her across the neck.

As Ryu came to a halt, a glanced back and saw the undead stand still. She wheezed and lifted her hands up, turning around to face Ryu. As she faced him her head slowly fell into two pieces, blood firing off in a geyser, and finally the rest of her body fell stiffly to the ground.

Ryu looked back around at the undead that approached, he brought his sword up and charged forward, void of emotion. He cleaved his way threw the large crowd, heads rolling behind him as he cut his way down a large stair case leading to the streets below.

As Ryu slashed upwards at a group of approaching dead, he sent them in all directions and slammed down into the ravaged streets.

Ryu looked around slowly and eventually rested his sights on a large estate not far from him."That place has to have survivors, I can use it as a resting point while I search for my father." Ryu thought.

As the dead slowly rounded a street corner, Ryu frowned his eyebrows and charged forward, cleaving his way toward the estate.

**Later**

It was almost sundown and Ryu was almost app-on the estate. His katana had been bloodied by the many undead he had put down while on his way here. Ryu glanced over at a nearby clothing store and slowly walked over to the window.

Using his free left hand, he cupped it over his eyes to block the sunlight, and stared into the store. From the looks of it, all the cloths were still on the shelves, untouched by anyone.

Ryu pulled away from the window and quietly opened the door, slowly scanning the store for any dead. After he was sure no one, living or dead, were in the store he relaxed and began to shop around. He finally located a navy blue shirt not far from the window on a nearby shelf and pulled it out of the shelf.

Ryu looked the shirt over then began to clean his sword on it, slowly stroking the blade and removing the sticky blood. After Ryu had finally polished the blood off, he twirled his sword around like a baton and sheathed it in its scabbard.

Ryu looked down at the stained shirt and pulled his scabbard around. He tied the shirt around the polished white wood, incase he needed to clean his blade again.

As Ryu once again quietly opened the door, he looked around for any of Them. Not wanting to bloody his now clean sword again.

Once he was satisfied that there were none of Them lurking around, Ryu proceeded to exit the store and walk down the store alleyway leading toward the estate.

With his hands in his pockets, Ryu walked on with closed eyes, thinking of what is to come, until he heard gunshots.

Ryu looked up and listen, he could hear many dead moaning and growling, gunshots, screams, and a gruff voiced man shouting orders.

Ryu narrowed his eyes and bounded threw the maze of alleyways, leading to the estate. Ryu stopped at a overlook just above the court yard of the estate, and his eyes widen slightly.

The court yard of the estate was engulfed in flames, the dead poured into the yard threw a downed iron bared gate liked a slow moving stream, and many living were being ripped apart by the dead.

As Ryu scanned the carnage he noticed two individuals surrounded by Them. A tall and intimidating man with the gaze of a predatory animal, topped with jet black hair and wore the attire of a wealthy man, black long sleeve shirt with several buttons on the sleeve, white leather gloves, black pants and black laced leather boots, he wielded a katana. At his side was a elegant women with light purple hair and eyes of matching color. She wears her hair down and has it much shorter in the front and pushed to either side of her face. She has a slender figure and dresses in a style which resembles the typical aristocratic attire which consists of a thin red dress, a white cloth wrapped around her arms and mid to lower body, and a silver necklace with a small charm on the front, she was armed with a pistol.

Ryu narrowed his eyes and grabbed the handle of his sword. He leaped down from the overlook, and charged his way toward the two fighters. The crowd of Them was big, a large moving mass that seemed endless.

But Ryu merely snorted at the challenge and dove into the undead crowd, cleaving two or three at a time.

The dead glanced at the new arrival and began to lumbar toward him, the two adults raised there eyebrows in surprise but keep't on fighting.

As the dead closed in around Ryu he preformed a long sideways slash that sliced many of the dead infront of him away, and preformed the some technique at the group behind him. Suddenly he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, Ryu whirled around to slice it thinking it was one of Them, but was blocked by a katana. It was the man that was fighting Them before Ryu showed up.

"Easy young one." the man grunted."Thanks for the assist but I suggest that we make a hasty retreat."

Ryu nodded in acknowledgement and followed the man and women. Ryu and the man cleaved threw the Them with there katanas while the women followed close behind shooting at the upcoming undead as they neared the estate exit.

With a finale slice, they made it threw the exit and out of harms way. The three then slinked there way into a alleyway and looked back at the ruined estate. Ryu cleaned his blade and sheathed it while the man rested his katana like a walking stick.

The women holstered her gun and spoke in a soft, kind but intelligent voice, "Thank you for your help, we don't know what would have happened if you hadn't showed up."

"Probably die and become one of Them." Ryu replied coolly.

"Ha ha, your probably right young one." the man guffawed, then suddenly stopped and frowned his eyes,"That was some impressive fighting, tell me, why is someone like you here in Japan? It certainly isn't because your here to save us."

Ryu frowned his eyes back at the man and simply replied," I'm sure you know why I'm here."

The man growled silently in thought, then grunted his reply," Your here to stop Oritiki Shito." he paused. "And your father."

"Yes." Ryu confirmed, staring at the man intensely.

The man sighed and shook his head,"A fools errand, but who am I to question your motives."

"May I ask how you know of my father?" Ryu asked, resting on a nearby dumpster.

"We caught word of a man with an army of crazed mad men at his back preparing to march on Tokonosu. Our scouts confirmed this man to be Senshi Owituki, your father." the women finished.

Ryu raised an eyebrow and asked,"Do I know you guys from somewhere, you seem to know my father quite well in order to identify him."

"I knew your father quite well growing up, he was a fine man until he... changed." the man replied."My name is Souichiro Takagi, and this is my wife Yuriko Takagi"

Yuriko bowed respectfully at Ryu, who returned it with a nod."May we ask who you are?" Souichiro asked respectfully.

"I have many names over my travels, but my real name is Ryu Kyodaina." Ryu replied, looked down at Shuichiro.

"That is quite a name for one so young, tell me what is the run away son of a maroding warlord doing here in Japan of all places." questioned Shuichiro with a raised eyebrow.

Ryu stared at him in silence before replying,"That is my business only sir."

Shuichiro smiled and said,"Fair enough."

Ryu leaped down from the dumpster and began to walked down the alleyway but was stopped by Shuichiro,"I know you are on a quest young man but may we make a request, one master to another."

"What is it." Ryu asked, slightly losing his patients.

"We wish to ask that you find our daughter, Saya Takagi and inform her we are alright, and protect her." asked Yuriko.

Ryu pondered for a minute and replied,"I'll do what I can."

"Thank you young master." Shuichiro smiled.

As Ryu looked away and walked further down the alley, he looked back an saw the two adults were gone. Ryu sighed and walked down the dark alleyway to danger unknown.

**Love. Hate. Review on what you think.**


End file.
